The peace of your eyes
by Aliicemonstruito
Summary: Cuando sólo veía oscuridad, cuando sabía con toda certeza que su muerte tenía una fecha exacta, cuando se sentía perdido, atrapado, traicionado, cuando no le quedaba ni una gota de esperanza…apareció ella.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando sólo veía oscuridad, cuando sabía con toda certeza que su muerte tenía una fecha exacta, cuando se sentía perdido, atrapado, traicionado, cuando no le quedaba ni una gota de esperanza…apareció ella

Camino por el oscuro pasillo, es casi medianoche, me he entretenido demasiado en la biblioteca. Escucho un ruido a mi espalda y acelero el paso, aunque a la mayoría de la gente no le importa, a mí no me gusta encontrarme con los fantasmas del castillo, me crean un sentimiento de lástima, son solo sombras de lo que eran antes, cuando estaban vivos. Tal vez, el año que viene, cuando ya no esté en Hogwarts los eche de menos, aunque lo dudo mucho.

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no veo como un chico se acerca a mi demasiado rápido. Cuando me doy cuenta ya es tarde, no lo puedo evitar y chocamos. El golpe hace que me caiga al suelo y un quejido sale de mis labios. Miro al chico y solo reconozco su uniforme de color verde, un Slytherin. Menos mal que los Hufflepuff no nos llevamos mal con ellos, sino se armaría una muy gorda.

-No hace falta que me ayudes-digo sarcásticamente mientras veo como el chico se queda quiero mirándome. Frunzo el ceño, a ese chico lo conozco, es Draco Malfoy. Me levanto y lo miro fijamente pero parece que él no me ve. Se ha quedado quieto, en mitad del pasillo.

-¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?-paso unas de mis manos por su rostro pero sigue sin reaccionar-¡Malfoy!

El rubio por fin reacciona y frunce el ceño al verme.

-¿Qué miras? Aparta-me aparta de un empujón y sigue su camino sin mirarme siquiera.

-¡Encima…será maleducado!-exclamo enfadada pero ya no hay nadie en el pasillo para escucharme.

Me llama la atención un libro que está tirado en el suelo. Me agacho y lo cojo. No tiene título, lo abro y en la primera vez pudo ver un nombre: _Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

Me guardo el libro en la mochila y sonrió. Nadie se mete con Alissa Aitken. Sigo caminando por el pasillo mientras canturreo una canción.


	2. Capítulo II

**Holaa :D Aún no sé muy bien cómo va eso de publicar un fanfic, porque es la primera vez que lo hago :$ Espero que el primer capítulo os haya gustado^^ Os explico un poco (sé que debería haberlo explicado antes, pero soy torpe, que le vamos a hacer, lo siento xD):**

**Alissa es una chica de 17 años que cursa su último año en Hogwarts y conoce a Draco Malfoy, que está cursando el sexto año. No es el mejor momento de Draco, ya que tiene que idear un plan para matar a Albus Dumbledore, y siente que está solo. ¿Pero qué pasará cuándo descubra que no está tan solo cómo cree? ¿Y si Alissa se ofreciera a ser su hombro sobre el que llorar, cómo reaccionaría él?**

**Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo^^:**

El estridente sonido del despertador taladra mi, aún dormido, cerebro. Me levanto de mala gana y voy al baño a darme una ducha. Cuando salgo, ya completamente vestida, todas las camas de la habitación están vacías y perfectamente echas, excepto la mía en la que las sábanas están hechas una masa deforme de tela blanca. Sólo tengo el tiempo justo para desayunar asique dejo la cama como cosa perdida y me dirijo al Gran Comedor.

Una mano me toca el hombro justo cuando voy a entrar. Me vuelvo y veo que es Lucy.

-¿Por qué no me has esperado?-se queja y hace un puchero.

-Creí que ya estabas desayunado-hago un vago gesto señalando al comedor.

-Oh no, es que…bueno…creí que te habías dando cuenta-alzo las cejas en señal de que no entiendo nada-Esta noche no he dormido en mi cama.

-Oh-es lo único que puedo decir. Sé que tiene novio y me alegro por ella, pero no quiero que me cuenten sus noches de amor desenfrenado.

Cambiamos de tema y me alegro de poder desayunar sin temas de conversación incómodos. Las clases son como una tortura lenta y dolorosa en las que tienes que grabar miles de datos en tu cerebro para salvarte.

Salgo de clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y siento que puedo respirar con tranquilidad. Estoy lejos de esa clase demasiado oscura para mi gusto y de Severus Snape y su mala leche.

Lucy parloteaba a mi lado sobre una falda monísima y cortísima que había visto y que tenía que acompañarla a comprar.

-Es que es perfecta, tía. Tienes que verla seguro que te enca…

No escucho nada más porque toda mi atención se concentra en cierto rubio que viene hacía mi con cara de estar muy muy enfadado.

-¡TÚ!-me agarra del brazo tan fuerte que me hace daño-Te llevaste algo mío ayer.

Miro de reojo a Lucy que ha sacado su varita y con mano temblorosa apunta a Malfoy. Por el colegio corre el rumor que ya es un mortífago, y hay mucha gente que le tiene miedo.

-Desmaius.

Draco le ha lanzado a Lucy sin ni siquiera pestañear ni aflojar la presión de mi brazo. Genial, ahora mi mejor amiga está tendida en el suelo.

-¡Eh!-protesto y lo miro enfadado-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Y suéltame!

Intento separarme de él, pero es demasiado fuerte. Se inclina hacia mí y me doy cuenta de que me saca una cabeza.

-¿Y el libro?-sisea y noto como su aliento choca con mi cara. Huele a menta fresca.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Intento poner mi mejor cara de convencida, nunca se me ha dado bien mentir. Siento como me aprieta un poco más el brazo, me vas a salir un buen moratón.

-Ayer, por la noche, tú te chocaste conmigo…-ahora noto como su varita está clavada en mi costado-…y cogiste un libro que se me cayó. No me mientas.

Me muerdo el labio nerviosa. ¿Y ahora que digo? No puedo sacar mi varita porque antes de hacer el mínimo movimiento me lanzará un hechizo.

-Bueno sí, lo cogí yo-admito al fin-Pensaba devolvértelo, pero pensándolo mejor, y dado que acabas de dejar tirada en el suelo a mi mejor amiga, tal vez no lo haga…

Creo que soy masoca, pero me empieza a gustar eso de ponerle al límite, y tengo la certeza de que ahora mismo lo está.

-Dame el maldito libro-en sus ojos aparece un brillo extraño, peligroso-No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Siento como la varita se me clava aún más y hago una mueca de dolor. ¿Me está amenazando? Sí, claro que me está amenazando.

-No me das miedo-y es verdad, no me da ni pizca de miedo.

Se acerca aún más a mí. Nuestras frentes chocan.

-Pues deberías tenerme miedo, te lo aseguro

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Me giro y veo a Harry Potter caminando hacia nosotros. Oh no, el que faltaba. Ahora sí que se va a liar, pienso preocupada.

-Lárgate Potter-ahora la varita de Malfoy se dirige a Harry.

Harry lo apunta y se acerca varios pasos más. Por su cara de horror sé que ha visto a Lucy tirada en el suelo, seguro que se ha pensado lo peor.

-Vaya, ¿este es tu primer crimen, Draco? ¿Un bautizo de sangre o algo así para que tu papi esté orgulloso de su hijo mortífago?-dijo Harry con voz extremadamente calmada y fría pero la fuerza con la que agarraba su varita delataba su ira.

De pronto todo pasa muy rápido, Draco me tira al suelo y lanza una maldición imperdonable a Harry.

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!

Draco recibe el hechizo de lleno en el pecho y cae al suelo mientras en su camisa se extiende una mancha de sangre. Un grito de horror sale de mis labios y me acerco rápidamente a él.

-Por Merlín-murmuro y me giro hacia Potter que se ha quedado quiero como una estatua-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?

Abre la boca para hablar pero no le salen las palabras. Está en shock, lo que me faltaba. Draco moribundo, Lucy inconsciente en el suelo y el otro en shock. Tengo que pensar rápido. Saco la varita y me agacho junto al rubio. Le abro la camisa que ya está completamente empapada de sangre y lo que veo me horroriza. Miles de cortes que sangran en abundancia se extienden por todo su pecho.

Antes de que pueda pensar que hechizo debo usar, Severus Snape aparece y en dos zancadas está agachado a mi lado.

-¿Quién le ha hecho esto?-pregunta mientras observa las heridas de Draco. De pronto me mira con el ceño fruncido-¿Ha sido usted?

-¡No, claro que no!-contesto, ofendida-¡Ni siquiera sé que hechizo es!

Snape se levanta y va hacia Potter. Lo agarra de la camisa y lo levanta en el aire.

-Osea que ha sido usted, Potter-la última palabra parece que la escupa con un desprecio incalculable-Vaya a mi despacho, ahora. Y ni se le ocurra moverse de allí hasta que yo llegue.

Dicho esto, lo suelta y vuelve a acercarse a Draco que está muy pálido. El sonido de los pasos de Harry se ha quedado flotando en el aire hasta que, finalmente, desaparecen. Sin querer rozo la mano de Malfoy, está helada. Oh Merlín, ¿y si es demasiado tarde? El sentimiento de culpabilidad se apodera de mí, si simplemente le hubiera dado el maldito libro nada de esto habría pasado.

-Lárguese Aitken-me ordena el murciélago sin mirarme-Y llévese a su amiga consigo.

Me levanto del suelo pero mis ojos están pegados en el chico que está tirado en el suelo. Me muerdo el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras veo como Snape pasa su varita por las heridas y hace que estas se cierren.

-¿Se curará?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Él simplemente asiente y lo coge en brazos.

-Lo llevo a la enfermería-me explica al ver el pánico en mis ojos-Váyase de aquí, y NO le cuente esto a nadie.

Se va con Draco, y me quedo sola. Siento como si alguien me perforara el corazón y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se desborden de mis ojos. Me apoyo en la pared y voy resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. En ese momento Lucy despierta y mira a su alrededor desorientada. Al verme, se arrodilla delante de mí y me acaricia la mejilla completamente mojadas por las lágrimas.

-¡Alissa!-poner sus manos en mis hombros y me agita suavemente-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ha pasado? Sólo recuero a Malfoy, y que me lanzó un hechizo… ¡Me lanzó un hechizo el muy CAPULLO!

No puedo decir nada y simplemente la abrazo con fuerza. Siento su mano acariciándome el pelo en un vano intento de consolarme. No quiero llorar, pero no puedo parar de hacerlo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para que no salgan más lágrimas. Snape me ha dicho que se curará, tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo, me repito la frase mentalmente centenares de veces para convencerme.

¿Cómo me puede importar tanto alguien que, prácticamente, no conozco? Las pocas veces que lo he visto se ha comportado como un verdadero idiota pero aun así aquí estoy, llorando por él. Sentimiento de culpabilidad, sí, seguro que es eso.

Me aparto de Lucy y me limpio las lágrimas. Puedo ver mis ojos negros reflejados en los suyos azules.

-Oh, no llores tú también, por favor-le ruego y le sonrío para demostrar que ya estoy bien.

Nos levantamos del suelo y salimos de ese pasillo a paso ligero, cuanto más lejos esté de ahí mejor.

-¡TIENES SANGRE EN LAS MANOS!

Me miro las manos ensangrentada. Mierda, se me ha olvidado limpiármelas.

-Tranquila, no es mía.

Me mira con una pregunta muda en los ojos. Suspiro, tengo que inventarme algo y rápidamente. Doy gracias de tener una gran imaginación, algo bueno tenía que tener.

-La sangre no es mía, verás, la sangre es de la Señora Norris que apareció y…

Le sigo contando la historia mientras entramos en el baño de chicas para lavarme las manos a conciencia. Mientras me las lavo miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi pelo se amontona desordenadamente alrededor de mi cabeza y parece una aureola anaranjada. Mis ojos están rojos al igual que mis mejillas. Me echo agua en la cara, y me siento un poco mejor.

-Entonces, este sábado vamos a comprar la falda, ¿no?

La pregunta de Lucy hace que sonría. Me giro y, en un impulso cariñoso, la abrazo hasta estrujarla.

-Sí, claro que sí-le contestó y ella ríe, contenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**MoonyMarauderGirl****: Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me han animado un montón. A mí también me encanta las historias de Draco y alguien desconocido, por eso estoy escribiendo esta^^ Espero que te guste este capítulo, y se que es un poco corto, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo.**

Han pasado dos días desde el desafortunado ''accidente''. No he ido a visitar a Draco a la enfermería, temo que si entro me eche de allí a patadas. Potter ha intentado hablar conmigo en varias ocasiones, incluso su amiga Granger lo ha intentado, pero siempre que veo a algunos de los dos me escabullo como puedo. No es que me caigan mal, pero prefiero no hablar con nadie de lo que ocurrió en ese pasillo, tal vez Potter incluso sea peligroso, nunca había visto a nadie usar ese maleficio.

Hoy es domingo y hace un sol espléndido raro a en estas fechas próximas a las vacaciones de navidad. Camino con una sonrisa adornando mi cara, estoy de un humor aceptable. Rebusco en mi mochila buscando un libro que tengo que devolver a la biblioteca y, de repente, lo encuentro. El libro sin título. Lo saco de la mochila y lo agarro con fuerza. Giro sobre mis talones y echo a correr.

Me paro delante de la puerta de la enfermería. Mi respiración está acelerada y mi corazón va a cien por hora, y no solo es por la carrera. Trago saliva y entro.

Todas las camas están vacías excepto una. En la cama más cercana al despacho de la enfermera está tumbado Draco Malfoy. Mira al techo, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Carraspeo y doy dos pasos hacia delante. Gira la cabeza y sus ojos grises me taladran. Me reconoce y se incorpora enfadado. Mueve la mano sobre la mesilla buscando su varita sin dejar de mirarme. Ninguno dice nada y ruego interiormente que la varita esté lejos de él.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien-rompo el silencio, mi voz suena firme, amo mi autocontrol- Y devolverte esto.

Alzo la mano y le enseño el libro. Para de buscar la varita y me hace una señal para que me acerque. Me acerco a él y le dejo el libro encima de su cama.

-Siento todo lo que te ha pasado-me disculpo sinceramente mientras mi vista recorre su pecho completamente vendado-Si te hubiera dado el libro antes…tú…

No puedo terminar la frase y me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza. Me mira fijamente y pone una mano sobre el libro.

-Potter habría buscado otra excusa para intentar matarme-se encoge de hombros y aprieta los puños-La próxima vez lo mataré.

Lo dice completamente enserio y yo lo miro horrorizada. Lleva la camisa del pijama abierta pero es de manga larga y no puedo ver sus brazos. Tal vez si los viera confirmaría todos los rumores que circulan sobre él en el colegio. Estoy segura.

-¿Saldrás pronto de aquí?-la pregunta brota de mis labios sin saber muy bien por qué.

Nuestras miradas chocan, frunce el ceño y mira al techo.

-He perdido mucha sangre, pero me recuperaré…por desgracia.

-¿Por desgracia?-lo miro indignada-¿Acaso quieres morir?

Sonríe, pero es una sonrisa amarga.

-Voy a morir de todas formas.

No entiendo nada pero, en un acto impulsivo, pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Su mano está muy caliente y la mía demasiado fría.

Me mire con la duda en sus ojos pero no aparta la mano.

-No tienes que morir, sea lo que sea lo que tienes que hacer o decir, tu vida es un precio demasiado alto, ¿no crees?-lo pregunto con mi mirada fija en nuestras manos.

-Lo mejor que me puede pasar es morir, te lo aseguro. Lo mejor que nos puede pasar a todos es morir antes de que todo empiece…desaparecer sin más.-recuesta la cabeza en la almohada y cierra los ojos-Sin dolor.

-Y sin luchar también-aprieto su mano que empieza a calentar a la mía-Sin luchar por lo que quieres. Morir siendo un cobarde.

Abre los ojos y aparta la mano enfadado. Algún resorte ha saltado dentro de él al decirle cobarde. Retiro mi mano de la cama y doy un paso atrás. Tal vez es hora de irme. Nota mis intenciones y me tiende la mano. Dudo un momento pero la cojo de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero es que, a veces, siento que estoy solo, y mírame, estoy hablando con una persona que apenas conozco, sobre cosas que ni siquiera entiende, y que seguramente algún día tendré que…

-¿Qué? ¿Tendrás qué?-lo animo a seguir.

Niega con la cabeza y, por segunda vez, vuelve a retirar la mano.

-Estoy cansado.

Es una forma educada de decir que me vaya, indirecta captada.

-Espero que salgas de aquí pronto-sonrío y me dirijo a la puerta. Cojo en pomo de la puerta y espero, de espaldas a él, a que diga algo. No va a decir nada, demasiada sinceridad por hoy, abro la puerta y me voy.


End file.
